LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site, with rarer sightings first. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. 'Monday 10 January 2011' *Alexandra Park: 2 Water Rails, Little Grebe (David Callahan). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Turnstone, Little Owl, Chiffchaff, 4 ad Yellow-Legged Gull, Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 2 Grey Plover, 6 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Woodcock into reedbed 0955, plus the usuals (Mark Pearson) *Isle of Dogs: Two Greater Scaup '''(one 1w drake and a female) on Millwall Outer Dock at 7.45am (Ian Strickland). *Leyton Flats: 14 Lesser Redpolls, 1 Mealy (Common) Redpoll, 19 Gadwall, 20 Pochard. (Gary A James). *Osterley: 50+ Waxwings feeding in Homebase Car park at 08.30(A4 and Syon Lane junction) Feeding is same trees as yesterday . (Sula Riedlinger) *Paddington Green: flock of 14 Lesser Black-backed Gull south-east, 12 Redwing south 08:10 (Des McKenzie) *Richmond: 13 Waxwings feeding on berries in Mount Ararat Road 8.15 to at least 8.45 ( Hugh Bradshaw, Andrew Westenbeger, Alex Westenberger). *Snaresbrook: 8 Waxwing back in the playground at Snaresbrook Primary School (London Birdwatching) *Oxhey Park: 70 '''Waxwing in vicinity of Mercedes Benz Dealership 11.00am (Richard Francis) *Wanstead Flats: f Kestrel (at last), f Sparrowhawk, 52 Fieldfare, 80 + Redwing, 10 Mistle Thrush (1 singing), Song Thrush (singing), Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Alex island), m Teal, 4 Gadwall, 26 Shoveler, 20 Tufted Duck, 3 Pochard, 9 Greylag Goose, 7 Skylark (feeding in the centre circle of a football pitch), Reed Bunting, 11 Greenfinch, 6 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spot Woodpecker, Greater Black-backed Gull, Snipe (SSSI), 5 Pied Wagtail (NC/Steve Thorpe/Tim Harris). Now the shameless advertising: New multi-author Wanstead Birding Blog here 'Sunday 9 January 2011' *Balham - Hanson Close: 1+ House Sparrow, 6 Blackbird, pr Chaffinch, no sign of any Waxwing though still abundance of berries on trees - all after 3pm (Michael Mac). *Balham - Nightingale Lane: 4 Collared Dove on roof, most ever seen here and 1st in this area since 2008 - late pm (Michael Mac). I often see Collared Doves down here (Neil Anderson) 2008 was last time I saw one in same spot on the main road, which suggests they probably change nest site or something - Peter White also mentioned he doesn't seem them on Tooting Bec Common? (Michael Mac) *Barking Bay: Lesser Redpoll over, 200+ Linnet, 5 Skylark, 30 Chaffinch, Great Tit, 2 Water Rail, 25 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 3 Curlew, 20 Black-tailed Godwit, 200+ Teal (Paul Hawkins). *Barnes Pond: pair of Mandarin (M Bourne) *Bedfords Park LNR: 2''' Firecrests''' in holly along bridleway (nr Nursery); also calling Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush (1 singing), 6 Redwing, Nuthatch, singing Coal Tit, 20+ Chaffinch. Stayed till nearly dark hoping for owls; Little Owl calling in Wildflower Meadow but no tawny or barn owl. Definitely 4 possibly 5 Woodcock (inc 2 together) flew over towards Upper Bedfords Farm at c16.40hrs and a total of 27 Mandarin flew NE in several groups (calling) around 16.50 (Colin Jupp, John Millar). *Belhus Woods CP: Red-crested Pochard, redhead Smew on Conservation Lake, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Firecrest (BirdGuides). *Bexleyheath: 2 Waxwing at Russell Close mid-p.m. (BirdGuides). *Broadwater Lake: 1 Little Egret, 18 Egyptian Geese, 1 Smew, 3 Goosander, 9 Goldeneye, 16 Lapwing, 1 Grey Wagtail, 7 Chiffchaff, 50+ Siskin and 3 Bullfinch (Simon Buckingham). * Burgess Park: adult Mediterranean Gull '''still on lake and coming to bread early afternoon; also 20 Tufted Duck (Richard Bonser). *Carpenders Park/Oxhey: 100+ '''Waxwing '''in Oxhey Lane opposite Penrose Ave, feeding in bushes close to the road at 10.30 (Alan Furnell). *Clapham Common: Mount Pond - RSPCA Officer trying to catch a dog mauled Canada Goose, 1 Shoveler, 3 Egyptian Geese, no gulls (Michael Mac). *Crayford Marshes: Cetti's Warbler, Turnstone, ad Yellow-legged Gull, Little Owl, Pintail, 4 Grey Plover, Rock Pipit, Water Rail, 27 Black-tailed Godwit (Kev Jarvis). *Ealing Broadway: 2 Pied Wagtail on Edward's frontage, Green Woodpecker (heard), Peregrine Falcon, Park, pond area gazillion Carrion Crows, singing Song Thrush, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush, 16+ Redwing, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 16 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, c12 Moorhen, c40 Mallard (Nathalie Mahieu). *East India Dock Basin area: Black Redstart, Peregrine, Pintail, 150 Teal, Stock Dove (Gary A James & Nick Tanner). *Hampstead Cemetery & UCL Sports Grounds: 20 species; regulars plus Sparrowhawk (over mobbed by a crow), Coal Tit (1 singing), c15 '''Waxwing (over south; then 1 & 3 more; patch tick!), Goldcrest, 1 Common Gull, 1 Herring Gull & 1 Black-headed Gull on playing fields. 1240-1340 (Marcus Hunt). *Hertford: 26 Waxwing on Tanner's Crescent a.m. before flying north (BirdGuides). *Hoddesdon: 30+ Waxwing at 38 Champions Green (BirdGuides). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Firecrest in Perivale Wood, 2 Siskin, 1+ Fieldfare, 40+ Redwing, 2 Nuthatch (Andy Culshaw and David Howdon). *Ingrebourne Valley: 7 Yellowhammer, Sparrowhawk, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Green Woodpecker, 10 Fieldfare (Shaun Harvey). *Isle of Dogs: The four Greater Scaup '''again (three 1w drakes and a female), on the main section of Millwall Outer Dock at 3pm (see also Rotherhithe entry below); also 26 Tufted Duck there. (Sean Huggins). I did not see the Scaup on my morning visit (for now obvious reasons) but did have 8 Monk Parakeet near Mudchute tube and a Sparrowhawk (M Bourne) *Lesnes Abbey: 1 Grey Heron, 1 Moorhen, circa 40 Carrion Crow, 4 Magpie, 1 male Chaffinch, 3 House Sparrow, 2 Blue Tit (around Abbey ponds), 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, group of circa 43 Woodpigeon (within wood). (Chris Rose) *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: c140 Redwing, 6 Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, G.S. Woodpecker, 4 Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Goldfinch, Pied Wagtail (Charlie Farrell) *London Wetland Centre: '''Bittern, female Scaup, probable 2nd winter Caspian Gull (N Smith, M Bourne, L Freeland-Haynes, et al) + Jack Snipe (Mike Wheeler) *Lonsdale Reservoir: 50 Teal, 3 Shoveler, 2 Pochard (M Bourne) *Margravine Cemetery: singing Greenfinch, pr Peregrine Falcon, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Mistle Thrush, calling Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nathalie Mahieu) *Mayesbrook Park: Great Crested Grebe, 5 Little Grebe, 20 Pochard, Little Egret, 2 Grey Wagtail, 22 Redwing, 3 pairs of Grey Heron nest building (Paul Hawkins). * Mill Hill NW7: c30 Waxwing SW over Bunns Lane at 16:10 (Andrew Haynes). *Osterley: 15+ Waxwing in Homebase car park this morning, feeding on large Contoneaster bushes backing onto Syon Lane (N.Smith). *Oxhey: 100+ Waxwing in Oxhey Lane opposite Penrose Avenue mid-a.m. (BirdGuides). *Paddington Green: strong movement (in a local context) of Black-headed Gull north/north-east at dusk numbering 900+ birds, 30+ Herring Gull at local rooftop colony, singing Blackbird (Des McKenzie). *Pinner (Cannon Lane/Grove Avenue): 1 Little Egret along the River Pinn (JR). c30 Waxwings Cannon Lane/Chestnut Drive, briefly around midday (Joe Dickens). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl, 1 Great Black-backed Gull over north-east, 133 Fieldfare, 22 Redwing & 5 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Molesey Heath: 7 Gadwall, 10 Tufted Duck, 1 Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Greenfinch, 1 Long-tailed Tit, Great and Blue Tits, Mink swimming up R Mole (Richard Inch). *Regent's Park: 4 Waxwings SW at 12.25pm, pr''' Firecrests', Redwings, Skylark, f Wigeon, 1st w Great Black-backed Gull (Tony Duckett). * Richmond: 17 '''Waxwing' at junction of The Vineyard and The Hermitage at 09.45 before flying off to gardens to the south (Hugh Bradshaw per FJM). * Richard Park: 1 Common Buzzard over, heading south-west, plus usual common woodland species (Richard Petley). *Rotherhithe: 4 Scaup on River Thames off Durand's Wharf before flying north towards Isle of Dogs at 12:15; drake Pochard with c.60 Tufted Duck Surrey Water (Richard Bonser). *South Woodford: c30 Waxwing (London Birdwatching) (photo) *Staines Reservoir: 2 red-head Smew, Goldeneye', '''Shoveler, Wigeon, Gadwall, Fieldfare, Linnet, Lapwing (Andrew Peel) *Surbiton: 6 '''Waxwing' at Ewell Road/Egmont Road junction early p.m. (BirdGuides). *Swiss Cottage area: Common Buzzard drifting high east 14:10 (seen from Paddington Green) (DMc). *Ten Acre Wood area: pr Teal, 52 Lapwing, 28 Snipe, 2 Green + 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Skylark, 20+ Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, Rook, 4 Siskin (Neil Anderson). *Totteridge Valley (Near Folly Farm) 34 Canada Geese feeding, at least 200 Fieldfare in stubble field, 1 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 18 Ring-necked Parakeets, Pheasant (J. Martindale) *Twickenham: 11 Waxwings on Heath Road 2.45pm, on trees near Topps Tiles and on aerial above A-Z Computers (opposite side of road) coming down onto Rowan trees (Mike Wheeler) *Walthamstow: No sign of yesterday's 'interesting Aythya' in a fairly comprehensive search. 2+ Goosander, 6+ Goldeneye, 2+ Redshank, 5 Green Sandpiper, drk Pintail on High Maynard. Kingfisher No.1 channel, also Water Rail, another at the south end of No.3, Chiffchaff calling from that area too. (Paul Whiteman et al.) *Wanstead Park: 2 Shoveler (Basin), 7 Goldcrest and Coal Tit in Reservoir Wood, 93 Tufted Duck, 36 Pochard, Siskin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drummin in the dell, 7 Stock Doves nr the Dell (London Birdwatching) *Wanstead Flats: Rock Pipit over Alexandra Lake (via London Birdwatching) *Watford: c30 Waxwing in Upper Paddock Road a.m. flew toward allotments (BirdGuides). *Watford (Cardiff Road area): several Redwing over early a.m., Rook over, c15 Linnet (1 singing) (DMc). *William Girling Reservoir (viewed from Mansfield Park): c6 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Goldeneye (James Palmer); Scaup (pair), 4 Black-necked Grebes; nearby probable 2nd-winter Caspian Gull on KG res (North Basin) (J.Murray). *Whitton: Blackcap ( a nice male) on my feeder at 63 Rydal Gardens (Tony Leppard) *Woodford: c100 Waxwing (still c50 as of 3.45pm) and 3 Redwing on Snakes Lane East opp car lot just up from bus stop feeding on berries (James Palmer). Also 3 Mistle Thrushes, Sparrowhawk (Matthew Cunningham, with thanks to Neil Tanner). *Yeading Brook Meadows: 8 Teal, Sparrowhawk, Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 13 Fieldfare (Neil Anderson). *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe, 20 Tufted Duck, 9 Cormorant, c100 Black-headed Gull, 10 Common Gull, 3imm Herring Gull, 2 Lesser B;ack-backed Gull, 2singing Song Thrush, 6 Redwing (over) c20 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, c15 Goldfinch, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) 'Saturday 8th January 2011.' * Islington, Upper Street N1 (southern end): 2 Waxwings flew low south east past first floor window, 1430 (Mark Pearson) * Walthamstow Reservoir: possible 1st winter female Lesser Scaup (Favours North-west side of Low Maynard). The identification has not been confirmed but most features seem to fit, seemingly including the wing bar (although the bird has only been seen to flap very briefly). Also redhead Smew. (Paul Whiteman per Roy Woodward).2-3 Redshank, 3 Goldeneye and 1 Goosander Lockwood, Green Sandpiper High Maynard. More details later tonight on the blog: Walthamstow Birding * Brent Reservoir: 6 Lapwings flew in & a Skylark (Andrew Self), 15 Snipe, 300+ Tufted Duck, 50+ Pochard, 50+ Redwing (Roy Beddard, Leo Batten). * Chiswick Eyot and Duke's Meadows: 26 Redwings SW, c15 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Kestrel, 2 Great Black Backed Gull, 4 Gadwall, 11 Tufted Duck, c65 Teal. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) * Crayford Marshes: 2 Siskin, Avocet, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 8 Curlew, 2 Grey Plover, Little Egret, 1200 Dunlin,10 Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis). * Crossness: 8 Grey Plover, 2 Curlew, 1 Yellow-legged Gull, c400 Dunlin, 38 Black-tailed Godwit (AW). * Dagenham Chase: 1 Shelduck, 12 Wigeon, 45 Gadwall, 30 Teal, 2 Little egret, 1 sparrowhawk, 1 Great Black-backed Gull (Ian Woodward). * East Finchley: c. 50 Waxwings on Rowan trees, N2 County Roads at noon * Greenwich Peninsula: Three adult Yellow-legged Gulls, two Shelduck, 32 Teal on Thames shore by 02. Also three Linnets over, three Meadow Pipits. (Sean Huggins) * Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 10 Teal, 1 Chiffchaff, m Kestrel, m Great sp Woodpecker, Little Grebe, Reed Bunting, Redwings (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath: Drake Pochard (High No.1 Pond), Little Grebe (Men's Pond), 4 GS Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker (Chris B) *Harold Hill (Duck Wood): 2 drake Teal on pond in SE corner (up to 4 were seen on the ponds here last winter as well); otherwise quiet (CRJ). *Harold Hill Industrial Estate: c150 Pied Wagtails roosting in trees at 17.05hrs (CRJ). *Hatch End Playing Fields: 1 Little Egret along the River Pinn & 3 Skylark over west (JR). * Isle of Dogs: Four Scaup still Outer Millwall Dock (Rare Bird Alert) * London Wetland Centre: 1 (f) Scaup still on main lake viewed from observatory. (N.Smith) * Osterley: 33 Waxwing in Homebase car park down Syon Lane, from 1500hrs till at least 1545hrs (N.Smith and other observer) * Oxhey (Bucks Avenue): 137 Waxwing in two flocks in the two large trees behind houses up to 13:45 at least (JR). * Oxhey (Merry Hill): 1 Kestrel (male), Lesser Redpoll, Siskin & Skylark over, 4 Rook, 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch & 2 Cormorant over east (JR). * Paddington Green: fem Peregrine Falcon with kill from 11:30, male flew in c11:45 (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl, 2 Snipe, 160 Fieldfare, 30 Redwing, 1 Skylark, 350 Starling & 11 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Rainham Marshes RSPB: prob 1st winter Glaucous x Herring Gull hybrid on the tip mid morning. On the reserve: 1050+ Teal, 350+ Wigeon, imm male Marsh Harrier, 2 Stonechat, 74 Golden Plover, 28 Black-tailed Godwit, 20 Dunlin, 14 Skylark, 30 Linnet (David Bradnum) * Richmond: 6 Waxwings in large Ash tree in burial ground in Vineyard Passage at 9.30 before flying off south (Hugh Bradshaw) * Romford Golf Course: 2 Firecrests in tall scrub near footpath on north side of GC late afternoon. Nearby 6+ Waxwings trilling in clump of oaks and birch trees at 16.10 then flew off south, possibly to roost elsewhere on GC; also 16 Lesser Redpoll (Colin Jupp). * Rotherhithe: 5 Shoveler Canada Water; drake Pochard Surrey Water (Richard Bonser). * Ruislip: 1, poss 2 Woodcock and 70 Redpoll in LNR. At least 16 Bullfinch feeding in bramble scrub on Lido shore and 8 Wigeon on Lido (Steve Pash, Mark Morgan). * Teddington: 4 Waxwings on Shacklegate Lane in bushes by houses at 9.30-10. (R Gowrley) * Twickenham: ca. 60 Waxwings in trees and on TV aerials on Heath Road, between Lloyds Pharmacy and nearby railway bridge (W. Baker). * Trent Park: 2 (ad m & f/imm) Goosander, Lower Lake; 7(4m,3f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake; 2 male Shoveler; 5 (3m, 2f) Pochard, Lower Lake; 12 (8m, 4f) Tufted Duck, Lower Lake; 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker; c40 Siskin, feeding in Alders (Robert Callf & Robin White). * Tyttenhanger GPs: Goosander (f), 25 Teal, 3 Shoveler, 8 Gadwall, c300 Lapwing, 3 Bullfinch. (Steve Blake) * Woodford: c50 Waxwings on Snakes Lane East opp car lot just up from bus stop feeding on berries but being mobile.(R Anderson) * Wormwood Scrubs: Yellowhammer in central copse (per Rob Ayers) * Ingrebourne Valley: Little Owl,3 Wigeon,10 Pochard,Kestrel(Shaun Harvey) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Kingfisher:Grey Wagtail: 3 drake Mandarin: 3 Teal: c30 Siskin: c80 Redwing; 2 Fieldfare (John Colmans) * South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1m 1f Shoveler, 3f Pochard, 30 Tufted Duck, 9 Cormorant, c300 Black-headed Gull, 10 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 6 Redwing (over) 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1drumming) 2 Nuthatch, 1 Coal Tit, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Dunnock, 2 Collared Dove, c20 Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) * Brookmill Park (Lewisham) Dabchick & Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) * Hounslow: c55 Waxwings 'at 1350hrs in a tree by the Etap Hotel, Staines Road, west of the Treaty Centre. Obviously eying up the berries in the carpark opposite (Rob Innes). * Staines Res: four redhead '''Smew '''on the S basin late afternoon (Rob Innes). * Berwick Ponds :120 Teal,12 Gadwall,4 Water Rail,2 Bullfinch (Steve Bacon) * Fairlop Waters:65 Tufted Duck,2 Pochard, 28 GadwallL,40 Lapwing (Steve Bacon) * Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): Common Snipe on marshy, waterlogged ground by railway line, 2 Kingfisher (Neil Batten) 'Friday 7th January 2011. * Biggin Hill (Upper Norbury SE19): 2 Nuthatch, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 12 Ring-necked Parakeets, 15 Woodpigeons, 4 Carrion Crows (25-30 roost here nightly), 2 Herring Gull, 1 Blackbird, 3 Great Tit, 7 Blue Tit, 1 Wren, 1 Magpie (Rob Bell) * Brentford: 3 Waxwing between entrance to Syon Lane Station & Homebase along with 15+Redwing @15:00. There was a report on Birdguides of c20 Waxwing at this site (Great West Road/Syon Lane junction) at 08:30 (Bill Haines). * Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Dabchick, 1 Heron, 14 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 1 Coot, 20+ Black-headed Gull, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 7 Robin, 10+ Blackbird, 10+ Redwing, 1 Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, 4 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow. (Conrad Ellam) * Crayford Marshes: Little Egret, 4 Curlew, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, c70 Redshank, c600 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis) * Erith Cemetery (Brook Street): 3 Goldfinch, circa 44 Starlings in Poplars between here and Carlton Rd., Blackbird, Blue Tit, Great Tit, House Sparrows, Carrion Crow, circa 25 Wood Pigeon. (Chris Rose). * Gidea Park Sports Ground: 3 Herring Gull, 4 ad Lesser Black-backed Gull, 114 Common Gull, 50 Black-headed Gull, 2 Goldcrest, 10 Long-tailed Tit (Colin Jupp). * Kentish Town NW5, Arctic Street: Male Blackcap first here since Oct, also 20 Siskin over at midday ( PeteM) * Kilburn, NW6. (13.30-14.30) 14 Waxwing west over Brondesbury Rd back garden (2 groups), plus 3 Brambling alighted briefly. Male blackcap. (Rob Ayers) * London Wetland Centre: Collared Dove (locally scarce), Scaup, Great Spotted Woodpecker, c40 Wigeon, m Shelduck, 8 Egyptian Goose, 18 Pochard. Bumped into one of the locals who expressed some concerns about the flank and bill patterns on the Scaup but looked OK to me. Bill shows a black nail and then an area of blue-ish grey before the darker grey of the rest of the bill, quite different from the pale band you get on Tufted that might get inherited by a Tuftie x Scaup hybrid. I've seen the same pattern on a number of other f Scaup so find it hard to believe this is a hybrid feature. All in favour of caution with pesky Aythya ''but seems genuine - I took a few photos but at a distance so may not show that much (Matt Palmer). * Loughton: c50 '''Waxwing' again today on Westall Road (B.Anderson) * Mark's Gate, Cemetery & Warren Farm area: 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Kestrels, 70 Fieldfare, 20 Redwing, 1 Mistle Thrush, 2 Yellowhammers. (Ian Woodward) * Oak Hill Park, East Barnet: 2 Little Egret by Pymmes Brook. (S. Javes) * Pinner Park Farm: 2 Snipe, 3 Skylark over north-east, 58 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 1 Grey Wagtail, 7 Long-tailed Tit & 10 Grey Heron. Also at Headstone Moat: 7 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 1 Fieldfare, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Goldcrest & 1 Coal Tit (Jon Ridge). * South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 1f Pochard, 35 Tufted Duck, c150 Black-headed Gull, 8 Cormorant, 2 Nuthatch, 2 singing Song Thrush, 3 Coal Tit, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Greenfinch, 2 Jay, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, (John Watson) * St James Park: Male Smew being reported in a post on birdforum http://www.birdforum.net/showthread.php?t=189368, but poster is unsure if it has flown in or not. (Charlie Farrell) * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 3 Great Black-backed Gulls (2 ads, 1 2nd-w), 3 Water Rails, plus the usuals; nothing of note to report over last few days (MJP) * Woodford, Snakes Lane East: 3 Waxwings (Alan Hobson). 'Thursday 6th January 2011.' *Alexandra Park: three Waxwings south at 8:00 (Andrew Gardener); 2 (adult and first-winter drake) Wigeon on Wood Green Res, plus 6 Redwing and 2 Goldcrests (David Callahan). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Turntone, 8 Grey Plover, 4 Curlew, Common Sandpiper, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 24 Skylark, 12 Black-tailed Godwit. (Kev Jarvis). *Central Park (Harold Hill): Little Egret on waterlogged playing field with gulls at 13.45 (Colin Jupp). *Kilburn High Road: 2 Waxwing low west over junction with Willesden Lane c10:15 (Des McKenzie). *Fulham Reach (Thames at high tide in rain): c150 Black-headed Gull in what looked like a feeding frenzy in middle of Thames by the bridge (sewage release/overflow probably), 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Pied Wagtail, 4 Moorhen, 3 Coot, 2 Cormorant, 31 Mallard (some frisky/fighting) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Islington: Mistle Thrush bullying 4 Blackbirds from a tree on Gerrard Road, N1 (Matthew Cunningham) *Lee Valley, Seventy Acres Lake: 2 Bittern, 1 Smew, 2 Water Rail repeatedly stalked by a Mink (Simon Papps). *London Wetland Centre: 61 Wigeon, 200 Teal, 366 Tufted Duck, fem Scaup, 3 Bittern, 7 Redwing west, 6 Siskin (LWC website). *Loughton: 150+ Waxwing feeding in my garden again at 10.30am this morning also seen at 8.30am in Westall Road (B.Anderson). *Oakwood N14 - Bramley Road: 16 Long-tailed Tit in trees opposite shopping parade (Robert Callf). *Paddington - St Mary's Churchyard: Grey Wagtail and Redwing over, 2-3 Goldcrest (DMc). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Snipe, 42 Fieldfare, Redwing, 2 Meadow Pipit, 1 Bullfinch, 1 Goldcrest, Jackdaw & 3 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *South Norwood CP: 7 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 5 Cormorant, Pheasant, Goldcrest, 18 Siskin (Croydon Birders). *Thurrock Retail Park: 15 Waxwings on low pyracantha outside Costco. (Brenda Clayton) *Twickenham: Waxwings again on Heath Road, c. 60 feeding on trees by the bus stop before Lloyds, at 09:20 in a single group (T. Utteridge with thanks to I. Darbyshire). c15 Waxwing still at 12.00 in Clifden Road - off Heath Road, briefly.(M.Goodman). c50 Waxwings '''still present in cherry tree at the junction of Radnor Road & Heath Road (Outside Giant Bike Shop) but mobile also 100+ Jackdaws going to roost at 15:35 (Ernie Thomason & Tom Stone). *Wanstead Flats: Before I got very wet... Snipe (SSSI), 3 Reed Bunting, Collared Dove (erm! doing it, on a lampost, on a busy street, in the rain - they have no shame), sub-song Blackbird, 8 Redwing, Fieldfare (h), 6 Mistle Thrush, 3 Song Thrush, 1 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, Great Black-backed Gull, Grey Heron, Green and Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Pochard (west over Jub), 22 Shoveler, 22 Tufted Duck, 8 Gadwall, 6 Greylag Goose, Skylark (NC) New multi-author Wanstead Birding Blog here *Watford: 70+ '''Waxwing opposite the Estcourt Arms pub on St. John's Road 12:15 (Birdguides). *Wandle Delta: Snipe (local rarity), 9 Teal, c25 Gadwall, Grey Wagtail, no sign of last week's Pochard. (Matt Palmer) 'Wednesday 5th January 2011.' *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 2 Waxwings, Lapland Bunting, 2 Corn Bunting, Lesser Redpoll, (HV) imm Red Kite '''s at 0937 (same as Kev's), '''ad m & imm m Marsh Harrier, 42 Golden Plover, 2 Grey Plover, 800 Lapwing, 2 Avocet, 2 Ruff, 4 Ringed Plover, 20 Snipe, 265 Greylag, 22 Canada Geese, 72 Ring-necked Parakeets, 3 Curlew, Black-tailed Godwit, m Blackcap, 2 Sparrowhawk, f Peregrine 9 Pintail, 22 Pochard, 11 Tufted Duck, ad Caspian Gull, 10 Long-tailed Tits, 8 Fieldfare, 27 Redwing, Bullfinch (HV et al) Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Stonechats, 3 Bearded Tits, (MDD) *Alexandra Park: Female Peregrine SW oner Palace building at 10:40 (Andrew Gardener) *Belair Park, West Dulwich: Little Owl, 15-20 Siskins in Alders, 6 Goldfinch, Redwings with Mistle Thrush + male and female Mandarin. (Dave Clark and Pete Beckenham) *Blackheath: 5 Waxwing over Blackheath Common (Birdguides). *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 1 Great Crested Grebe; 12(5 ad males, 5 females, 2 imm males) Shoveler; 9(7m,2f) Pochard; 11 (6m,5f) Tufted Duck; 1 imm Herring Gull; 1 Siskin, flew over calling (Robert Callf). *Buckhurst Hill: 1 solitary Waxwing '''on Loughton Way, near junction with Palmerston Road / Roding Lane at 0820 (David Bradnum) *Cherry Lane Cemetery (in field next to): c200 Lapwing (Nigel Sluman) *Crayford Marshes: '''Red Kite over yacht club at 09:48. 1st w Caspian Gull near landfill site p.m. Brambling, Water Pipit, 2 Avocet, Yellowhammer, 4 Rock Pipit, 3 Golden Plover, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, Peregrine. (Kev Jarvis, I Stewart, S Carter, P Cliffe). *East Finchley: c.12 Waxwing flew in and landed in private garden (not mine) on Greenhalgh Walk (visible from the road) at 12.00 (Oliver Simms). *Fairlop Waters: 3 Barnacle Geese, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, 50 Tufted Duck, 250 Lapwing, 2 Golden Plover, Green Woodpecker, few Redwing and Siskin (London Birdwatching) *Gidea Park: Grey Wagtail on pond in private garden Links Avenue (CRJ). *Greenwich Ecology Park: 3 Teal, 2 Snipe, 1 Little Grebe (James Lowen) *Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Caspian Gul'''l (ad, 3rd-w), ad Yellow-legged Gull, Great Crested Grebe (James Lowen) *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly, 11:07 - 11:16 hrs (Robert Callf). *Harmondsworth Moor/St. Mary's Church: Red-crested Pochard, 2 Wigeon, c100 Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, 5 Gadwall 5 gull species, Goldcrest, Kingfisher (Nigel Sluman) *Hatton Farm Fields, Hatton Cross: '''Short-eared Owl 12:15pm at least. Mostly on the deck of the field with round hay bales east of Bedfont FC. (Chris Slack/Adam Cheeseman) *Isle of Dogs: 4 Scaup, Pochard, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk, 12 Great Crested Grebe, Great Black-backed Gull (Richard Harrison). *Little Britain Lake: 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1pr Goosander, at least 100 Gadwall, c6 Pochard, 1 Kingfisher, 3 Fieldfare over. (Roger Dewey) *London Wetland Centre: 38 Wigeon, Pintail, Sparrowhawk, Golden Plover, 2 Skylark south, Cetti's Warbler, 10 Lesser Redpoll (LWC website). 1 Bittern, 2 drake Pintail, several Siskin & a report of a Jack Snipe (though not seen by me) (Bill Haines). *Mill Hill: 24 Waxwing in garden centre car park on Daws Lane (though mobile), 3 Redpoll. (Steve Blake). *New Covent Garden Market (Inner London): 1 Kestrel at 8:45am (Michael Mac). *Park Wood, Ruislip: 1 Lesser Redpoll & 7 Long-tailed Tit (JR). *Regent's Park: 5 Waxwings flew west at 7.55am, 30 Redwings, 2 Water Rails (Tony Duckett). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: c25 Waxwings low and north over East Res 1149 (still none on the deck...), plus the usuals (Mark Pearson) *Totteridge Valley (Darlands lake): 10m + 2f Mandarin, 6 Teal, 5 Siskin. (Steve B) *Vauxhall - St Georges's Wharf: 1 Peregrine in flight at 10:55am (Michael Mac). *Wanstead Flats: 4 Cormorant (1 in breeding plumage), 6 Greylag Goose, 9 Gadwall, 19 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 18 Tufted Duck, 3 Collared Dove, Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Skylark, 105 Redwing, 10 Mistle Thrush, 3 Chaffinch, 5 Greenfinch, 20 Goldfinch, 2 Reed Bunting, 50+ Jackdaw, m Sparrowhawk, Grey Heron, Snipe, 1 Meadow Pipit (NC) *Wanstead Park: 2 Grey Heron, lots more Tufted Duck, Gadwall, Pochard than recently, 3 Teal (SoM), Egyptian Goose, 8 Lesser Redpoll, flock of Siskin (the Dell), Goldfinch, 1 Linnet, Coal Tit, 50+ Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, 2 Pied Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 drumming), Skylark (over), 2 Sparrowhawk, Goldcrest (NC)New multi-author Wanstead Birding Blog here *West Finchley: 9 Waxwing today at 11.00 on trees and aerials at junction of Lullington Garth and Cissbury Ring (west). Very mobile. Thanks to Ian Ellis for yesterday's report. (Geoff Crabtree). you got 'em Geoff! Cheers, Ian. *Wimbledon: 35 Waxwing in Hartfield Road. *Wormwood Scrubs: 12 Meadow Pippit, c100 Black-headed Gulls on the playing fields, c60 Starlings ... and not much else (Charlie Farrell) *Woodside Park: A small group of Waxwing flew north, calling, at 08:00. The dilemma is: do I count this as a garden tick as I would have seen them from it, but was 80 yds up the road at the time heading to the tube station! (Ian Ellis). 'Tuesday 4th January 2011.' *RSPB Rainham Marshes: Marsh Harrier, 36 Ring-necked Parakeets, Black-tailed Godwit, m Blackcap, 2 Brambling 19 Waxwings, 'Sparrowhawk, 6 Pintail, Tree Sparrow (RSPB) '''Lesser Spotted Woodpecker '(Terry Morris) '''adult & 1st winter Caspian Gull (ATw) *Belhus Woods CP: Marsh Tit, 2 Nuthatch, Coal Tit, Treecreeper, m Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush (London Birdwatching) *Bentley Priory: 80+ Siskin around Summerhouse Lake, 20 Redwing, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Bullfinch & 4 Coal Tit (JR). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 1 Coot, 30+ Black-headed Gull, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 3 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 10+ Blackbird, 10+ Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Great Tit, 6 Blue Tit, 2 Starling, 1 Jay, 4 Magpie, 4 Carrion Grow, 6 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, 6 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam); Great Crested Grebe was present yesterday morning. The Great Crested Grebe has been there since Dec 28th. Splendid opportunity to see how it swims in the shallow water by the DLR station (Geoff Fleming). *Brunel University: Woodcock flushed in Bicentenary Garden at 13.10 and 14 Siskin in Alders along River Pinn (Steve Pash). *Bursted Wood, Barnehurst: 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Jay, Carrion Crows, Wood Pigeons, Ring-necked Parakeets, Magpies. (Chris Rose). *Crayford Marshes: fem Merlin hunting over landfill 11:02. 4 Bearded Tit calling from yacht club reed bed, Avocet, Green Sandpiper, Chiffchaff, 13 Grey Plover, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, Little Owl, 2 Rock Pipit (Kev Jarvis). *Cummings Hall Farm, Noak Hill: (private farm res; still 70% frozen over) 20 Mandarin (12m,8f), 105 Mallard, 38 Canada Geese, 10 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 1 Cormorant; also single Siskin over and Common Buzzard nearby mobbed by corvids over Carter's Brook (Colin Jupp). *Danson Park (Bexleyheath/Welling): Still a largish ice sheet on lake. 50+ Shoveler, 6 Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck, 18 Mallard (mainly males), 1 or 2 Great Crested Grebe, 8 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Egyptian Geese, 46 Canada Geese, lots of Coot and Moorhens, 2 Stock Dove, lots of Wood Pigeon, 5 Magpies, Carrion Crows, 15 Starlings, a few Ring-necked Parakeets, lots of Black-headed Gulls. (Chris Rose). *Fairlop Waters: 2 red-head Smew on Main Lake nr island 12:45 (Birdguides)(Steve Bacon) *Finsbury Park (N4): 29 sp. incl. c20 Common Gull, 1 Green Woodpecker, c30 Redwing. (TeRNS) *Forest Gate: Song Thrush singing in False Acacia at the rear of my flat (only the third record in about 10 years) (NC). *Harrow Weald (Copse Farm): 1 Sparrowhawk & Song Thrush (JR). *Hatch End (Bannister Sports Centre): 1 male Kestel on the floodlights (JR). *Hatch End Playing Fields: 1 Little Egret along the River Pinn & 1 Siskin (JR). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 24 Egyptian Goose, 3 Gadwall, 4 Teal west 10:00, 16 Shoveler, 141 Tufted Duck, ad sinensis-type Cormorant, c80 Common Gull, 3 Stock Dove (1 singing), Tawny Owl showing well, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Goldcrest, 6 Greenfinch; no sign of the recent dodgy Barnacle Goose (Des McKenzie).'' *Isle of Dogs: 4 '''Scaup', fem Pochard, Great Black-backed Gull, Goldcrest, 2 Greylag, 7 Great Crested Grebe (Richard Harrison). Three drake and female Scaup still present at 1pm in the southern channel of Millwall Outer Dock. Very approachable - great photo opportunities. Monk Parakeets at their normal site a couple of hundred yards away (Martin Birch). *Lea Valley: Pink-footed Goose with Greylag flock on Seventy Acres, Raven over Galley Wood, Bittern flew from watchpoint to roost at 4:20pm, 4 Smew inc 2 drakes on Seventy Acres & red head Goosander there (J.Murray). *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 47 Wigeon, 106 Teal, 2 Pintail, 460+ Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, 2 Siskin (LWC website). *Loughton: 20 Waxwing '''Chigwell Lane. (Gary A James).200+ in Westhall Road area AM. Feeding in Rochford Avenue where a single Mistle Thrush was desperately trying to defend his winter larder of Rowan berries (B.Anderson) *Mill Hill (NW7): 12 '''Waxwing '''on tree at side of 42 Tennyson Road - 09.30. Still there when I left at 09.45 (Mike Johnson); approx. 30 feeding on privet at 11:15 then flew west (Ian Ellis). *Osterley Park: 1 Little Owl by the paddocks, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Mistle Thrush, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing feeding with 8 Blackbirds in paddocks, 3 Song Thrush feeding togther, 4 Gadwall (2 feeding in paddocks, 1 on the middle lake and 1 on small lake with a drake Teal), 25 Shoveler, 2 Tufted Duck, 1 Pochard. 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, Siskin heard over (N.Smith). *Pinner Park Farm: 4 Shoveler (inc one drake) on the ice, 7 Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, 2 Goldcrest, 27 Jackdaw, 55 Magpie (a record count) & 6 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Queen Mother Res (permit access): fem / imm '''Velvet Scoter still in situ (Birdguides). *Roding Valley NR: 3 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Jays, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (only my 2nd ever here). (Adam Winstanley) *South Norwood CP: 5 Shoveler, pr Pochard, 23 Tufted Duck, Pheasant, Water Rail, 2 Common Snipe, 5 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Skylark, 3 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, Goldcrest, 17 Siskin (Croydon Birders). *St. Albans: 50 Waxwing behind Church Crescent (Birdguides). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (1st-w and 2nd-w most of day, adult in the pre-roost - highest ever day count here), 2nd-w Great Black-backed Gull, Cetti's Warbler, hybrid Aythya still, Brambling at the feeders briefly (first one on the deck here in months) (Mark Pearson) *Teddington: 25 Waxwing in Walpole Road 11:25 (Birdguides). *Totteridge Valley (Folly Farm): 1 Common Buzzard (heavily mobbed), c250 Fieldfare, c100 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, 50+ Rook, 200+ Jackdaw, c80 Common Gull, Little Owl (Ian Ellis). *Twickenham: Waxwings again on Heath Road, probably a few more than yesterday (c. 100) at 2.30 pm but in several groups, regularly coming down to fruiting trees along the shopping street (I. Darbyshire). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Woodcock, Water Rail, c40 Linnet, c25 Teal. (Steve B) *Walpole Park, Ealing: Sparrowhawk, Blackbirds, Great Tits, Blue Tits, Coal Tits, Goldcrest, Mallard (20), Black-headed Gulls, Herring Gulls, Grey Heron, Moorhen, Carrion Crow, Magpie, Greenfinch, Ring-necked Parakeet (6+), Grey Wagtail, Woodpigeon, Collared Dove, Robin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing (40+) on the lawn behind Pitzhanger Manor. (Andrew Birks) *Woodside Park (N12): 17 Waxwing feeding on ornamental cherries by bus stop opposite 61 Lullington Garth (N12 7BB) at 13:30, plus male Sparrowhawk over (Ian Ellis). 11 still present at 15:50 when flew off South. 'Monday 3rd January 2011.' *RSPB Rainham Marshes: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Ron Cook) 29 Waxwings, '''Brambling, Marsh Harrier, Song Thrush, Green Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit 3 Golden Plover, Cettis Warbler, 5 Pintail, Peregrine, Great Crested Grebe, Water Pipit, 2 Ringed Plover, Chiffchaff, 5 Snipe 4 Rock Pipit, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 9 Redwing, 18 Linnet, 5 Water Rail. (RSPB) 3 Avocet, 4 Rock Pipit, 11 Snipe, 8 Pintail, 3 Stonechat, Peregrine, 5 Bearded Tit, 12 Fieldfare, 160 Dunlin, 4 Grey Plover (John Richardson) *Banstead: 30 '''Waxwing on Winkworth Road (BirdGuides). *Barking Bay: 14 Wigeon, 12 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Plover, 3 Curlew, 40 Redshank, Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, 120+ Linnet, Greenfinch, 40+ Chaffinch, Chiffchaff, 2+ Water Rail (Paul Hawkins). *Bedfords Park LNR: male Firecrest in evergreens along the Bridleway late afternoon (Colin Jupp). *Belhus Woods: 2 Marsh Tit, Red-crested Pochard, 4 Goldcrest, Firecrest, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Coal Tit, Lesser Redpoll, Skylark, (London Birdwatching) *Brent Reservoir: Cetti's Warbler '''by main hide (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Burgess Park: adult '''Mediterranean Gull still on lake 13:45 (Richard Bonser). *Connaught Water: male Smew (London Birdwatching) (photo) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Bearded Tit in reed bed near Yacht Club. 3 Avocet, 18 Grey Plover, 8 Golden Plover, 3 Water Rail, Little Owl, Green Sandpiper, fem Peregrine, Yellowhammer (Kev Jarvis). *Dollis Brook (Thornfield Avenue Bridge): Kingfisher (J martindale). *Debden, Pyrles Green: c'30 Waxwing' (London Birdwatching); 5 Waxwing present at 2.45pm and a Hawfinch flying over the entrance to Loughton Golf Course (at the junction of Clays Lane and Englands Lane) at 2.30pm (Simon Papps). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 5 Shelduck, c275 Teal, female Pintail, 15 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, 2 Peregrine, 5 Redshank (Nick Tanner). *Enfield: 8 Tree Sparrow; flock flew over calling and settled in hedgerow 12:55 13:00hrs (site with restricted access - my first record in the Enfield Area for 11 years!); 26 Skylark; 10+ Yellowhammer; 3(1m,2f) Reed Bunting (Robert Callf). *Fairlop Waters: 2 female Smew '''east end of boating lake, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 150 Lapwing, 2 Golden Plover, (London Birdwatching). (photo) *Fulham Reach (Thames): 123 Teal, 27 Mallard, 24 Tufted Duck, 7 Gadwall, 6 Coot, 3 Moorhen, 2 Mute Swan (1 juv + 1 parent), 1 Canada Goose + Greylag-hybrid mate, 200+ Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Common Gull, 1 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 6 Cormorant (Nathalie Mahieu). *Ham - Thames inlet (Young Mariners): 1 fem Goldeneye, 5 Little Grebe (with another 9 Little Grebe on Thames between Richmond and Kingston) (Hugh Bradshaw). *Harold Hill (Sedgefield Crescent): Green Woodpecker, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, Stock Dove, singing Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch - all in Hatter's Wood near my garden a.m. (Colin Jupp). *Headstone Lane: 1 male Sparrowhawk shot through (JR). *Headstone Moat: 1 Kingfisher & 1 Goldcrest (JR). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 21 Egyptian Goose, 19 Shoveler, pr Red-crested Pochard, 52 Pochard, Little Grebe, Common Gull retaining juvenile plumage, 2 Stock Dove (1 singing), Tawny Owl showing well, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Goldcrest, singing Coal Tit, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 8+ Goldfinch, at least 2 Siskin; also Barnacle Goose with Greylag flock for eighth day at least (Des McKenzie). *Ingrebourne Valley: 3 '''Tawny Owl, 2 Bittern, 2 Wigeon, Little Egret, Snipe, Ring-necked Parakeet, Redpoll. (Shaun Harvey, Dave Morrison). *Kingston: 5''' Waxwings''' only feeding in "Albert" pub car park at Kingston Hill / Queens Road junction 10:00-10:10am before flying off. No further sightings by 11.30 (David Mercer). *Lee Valley, Seventy Acres Lake: male Smew, 3 Goosander, 2 Water Rail (Simon Papps). *Lee Valley CP: Seventy Acres Lake; Pink-footed Goose, 2 drake & 3 redhead Smew, drake Goosander, 2 Water Rail and unfortunately a Mink in among the reedbeds in front of the Bittern hide. A pair of Bullfinch in trees near the overflow car park, 2 (f) Goldeneye in flood relief channel towards Holyfield weir. Flock of 40+ Siskins in area around the weir, Goose fields held 30+ Wigeon, 7 Shoveler, 6 Teal & mixed flock of 30+ Redwing & Fieldfare. Farm area produced single Buzzard & Kestrel. (J & R Anderson, & J Anderson snr) *Little Britain Cowley / Iver: 2 Goosanders m/f, Little Egret, Little Grebe, 100+ Gadwall, Treecreeper, 2 Egyptian Geese, Shoveler, 30+ Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, Mistle Thrush (Sue Giddens). *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 40 Wigeon, 5 Pintail, 466 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, 3 Bittern, Water Rail, 10 Siskin (LWC website/Dominic & Ava Mitchell), plus Cetti's Warbler (M. Honey). *Loughton:50 Waxwing in Hanson Drive today (B.Anderson). *Mill Hill (NW7): possibly up to c200 Waxwings in Tennyson Rd 8.30-12.30. c150 feeding in privet by no.42 @ 8.30. Then flocks of c30 & 15 coming & going in different directions, a flock of c50 @ 10.00 then c100 that stayed between 10.30 & 12.30 feeding in back garden and by no.42. Also c10 Redpolls briefly (J.Wilczur et al). c20 Waxwing '''(gardens tick), Ring-necked Parakeet, Sparrowhawk (Steve B); 105 in Tennyson Road 10.30-11.00 (Andrew Self). *Mill Hill / Dollis Rd (my garden): @10 '''Waxwing (See Photo) @25 Redwing, 14 House Sparrows (daily visitors) (J. Martindale). *Northolt: 9 Snipe, Meadow Pipit, Sparrowhawk, Little Egret and c50 Lapwing (over) rough meadows adjacent to West London Shooting Grounds (Chris & Nick Bessant, Steve Pash) *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Shoveler (female type) on the main pond (80% frozen), 1 Little Owl in the reception garden, 5 Snipe, 1 Sparrowhawk (female), 80 Fieldfare, 25 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 2 Jay, 2 Meadow Pipit & 7 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: female-type Eider flew in from the north 0935. Settled at south end of res but then flew off high east 0950 - flight shots here (DMH). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Waxwing (reported over Cordite), Marsh Harrier, Perergrine Falcon, Bearded Tit (two small groups: target pools, north west end of board walk c.6-10 birds), 3 Avocet, c.200 Black-tailed Godwit (stone barges roost), 150 Redshank, 40 + Ringed Plover (as the tide and evening fell), 50+ Dunlin, c.20 Golden Plover, loads of Lapwing, Brambling (reported by feeders at the visitor's centre), 6+ Pintail, Greater-spotted Woodpecker (stone barges!) (NC/Steve Thorpe) *Roding Valley Park: Peregrine (London Birdwatching) (photo) *Romford M25/A127 junction: Buzzard (London Birdwatching) *Rotherhithe: 4 Pochard and 2 drake Shoveler Southwark Park; drake Pochard & 100+ Tufted Duck on Greenland Dock (Richard Bonser). *Ruislip Lido. 40 magpies in one flock !, 100 swans ,redwing, (M Gibbons *South Harrow. Reed Bunting feeding in my garden (Michael Robinson) *South Norwood CP: 6 Shoveler, pr Pochard, 24 Tufted Duck, 7 Pheasant (record count for site), 2 Water Rail, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 16 Siskin (Croydon Birders). *Staines Reservoir: Velvet Scoter '''on S.Basin (JohnF) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Cetti's Warbler, small numbers of Fieldfares and Redwings over, plus the usuals (MJP) *Teddington: c25 '''Waxwings in tree by allotments at Shacklegate Lane at 9:30am then flew to Princes Road tree to make flock of c56 at 9:45am (David Combes). 9 birds at top of lime tree outside No.41 Princes Road at 11.15. (Adam Cheeseman) About 50 birds were in Cambridge Road in trees in the Marks and Spencer car park from about 11.00 -11.20. Half flew off towards Manor road and the river, the rest remained. (RT) *Ten Acre Wood: Sparrowhawk, 2pr Stock Dove, 4 Great Spotted + 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Fieldfare, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, pr Bullfinch; fields to north: 11 Teal, m Pheasant, 2 Kestrel 15 Snipe, 53 Lapwing (Neil Anderson). Firecrest still present at 12.30 along path on southern edge of wood (Chris & Nick Bessant, Steve Pash). *Twickenham: 88 Waxwing '''on Heath Road, occasionally coming down to the fruiting trees opposite Lloyds Pharmacy but mainly sat in tall trees behind the high street - 12.30 pm, down to c. 50 birds by 2.00 pm (Iain Darbyshire). *Wanstead: female Blackcap in private garden (London BIrdwatching) *Wanstead Flats: Cormorant, 6 Mute Swan, 6 Greylag Goose, 200+ Canada, 2 Gadwall, 35 Mallard, 13 Shoveler, Pochard, 9 Tuftie, 3 Moorhen, 20+ Coot, 150+ Common Gull, 4 Herring Gull, 5 LBB, 1 GBB east over Capel Point mid-afternoon, 350+ BH Gull, 50+ Woodpigeon, Collared Dove, Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 GS Woodpecker, 3 Skylark, 4 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 3 Robin, 2 Blackbird, 13 Redwing, 8 Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 13 Great Tit, 11 Blue Tit, Chaffinch, 2 Greenfinch, 4 Goldfinch, 40+ Starling, 2 Jay, 7 Magpie, 50+ Jackdaw, 150+ Crow (J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: 2 Grey Heron, 9 GS Woodpecker (4 drumming), 8 Goldcrest (JL). New multi-author Wanstead Birding Blog here. '''Firecrest, 2 Siskin (ELBF) *Yeading Brook Meadows: f Teal, pr Stock Dove, Green + 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Waxwing '(1 on top of poplar, other on top of ash; flew after after few minutes), 15 Redwing, 22 Fieldfare, 4 Bullfinch (Neil Anderson). *Wraysbury GP, 9 Smew (including 2 drakes) on the British Airways pit (Andrew Moon). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 56 Gadwall, 9 Wigeon, 1 Shelduck, several Teal & Shoveler, Woodcock ( 3rd day running ), Little Owl, 2 Jackdaw, 3+ Goldfinch, Linnet Flock. ( V.Halley-Frame ).Full Yearlist Click Here 'Sunday 2nd January 2011. * Alexandra Park: Firecrest in Conservation Area near wooden bridge, male Yellowhammer still, ranging between area of short wwaillows by owl box side of reservoir and western perimeter of cricket pitch, 2 W Rail, 2 Skylark over (Gareth Richards, Andrew Gardener, Alan Gibson). * Archway (St Johns Way): Kestrel calling about 9am then flew north-east (D Painter) * Balham: 15''' Waxwings''' in tree adjacent to Post Office building on Balham Grove & bathing on roof of P.O. building. Flew north at 10:45. No Waxwings at Hanson Close. (J Hudson) * Barking Outfall: 2 1st winter Scaup, '''53 Black Tailed Godwits, 2 Green Sandpipers, 221 Redshank, 3 Curlew, 2 Grey Plovers, 580 Tufted Duck, 73 Pochard and a Dunlin.(Dave Morrison) * Bentley Priory: Goldcrest (6); Chaffinch (30+); Grey Wagtail. (Alan Lewis) * Brent Reservoir: 7 Egyptian Geese over, 2 drake Wigeon & a Skylark (Andrew Self); Common Buzzard over 13.40 (Mike Hoctor); 3 Lapwings over 13.25 (A. Verrall). *Bromley-by-Bow/Abbey Creek: '''Jack Snipe, single Waxwing over, 43 Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Green Sandpiper, 3 Shelduck North, c8 Skylark (landed on mud on 3 Mills Green), Fieldfare, 22+ Redwing, Meadow Pipit, 6 Stock Dove, 5 Little Grebe, Great-crested Grebe, c130 Teal, 42 Gadwall, 2 Pochard, 5 Tufted Duck etc (S Fisher) *East India Dock Area: 2 Gadwall, Pintail, 410 Teal, 2 Common Sandpipers, 3 Redwing, Sparrowhawk. (Gary A James), Black Redstart, 2Jay (Paul Hyland) *Hampstead Heath: Woodcock flushed from undergrowth on Sandy Heath, Water Rail by reeds at back of Stock Pond - great views from the tarmac path to Kenwood (Chris Bird) Skylark over (Stuart Harrington). *Highgate tube station. I Waxwing by junction. (Ebru Avci) *Holyfield Hall Farm: Pink-footed Goose still with Greylags (Adam Wilson) *Isle of Dogs: The four Scaup again on Millwall Outer Dock (three 1w in narrow southern arm, the female nr Glengall Bridge), also a female Pochard there and an adult Yellow-legged Gull on the Thames at Saunders Ness (Sean Huggins) . *Kingston: Waxwings c.55 in two flocks of c.40 & c.15 feeding in car park of Albert pub at junction of Kingston Hill & Queens Road. Three visits in 90 mins this morning otherwise not seen in vicinity except for 15 feeding in Rowan at junction of Shortlands Road & Cross Road c.1km to NW of pub (J.Wilczur & S. Reed). Also Little Egret flew SW (JW). *Lee Valley CP: at least 5 Smew on 70 Acres; 2 males and 1 redhead south of the Bittern hide and later one male and three redheads just west of the big wobbly bridge (Harry Rutherford). * London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Cetti's Warbler by enterance, Male Pintail, Shellduck plus the usual : Wigeon, Gadwall, Teal, Tufted, Shoveler, Pochard. Fieldfare flock on playing fields opposite. Total of 40 species counted over just 1 hour. (S Haslem) * Mill Hill NW7: At 10.30am, c250 Waxwing on trees and wires in Tennyson Road (NW7 2AB) and flying down to feed on berries in small tree at front of No 23, but Sparrowhawk flew in among them at 10.41am and they fled north-east; a few drifted back later but remained very mobile (Andrew Haynes -- thanks to Bob Husband for telling me they were there). * Pinner Park Farm: 3 Snipe, 30 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, 5 Jackdaw, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Skylark over, 2 Stock Dove & 8 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Rainham Marshes: c10 Waxwings south over Cordite Scrub at 12:05, plus imm male Marsh Harrier, 3 Barnacle Geese, 3 Avocet, 2 Water Pipits, Grey Plover, Jack Snipe, Water Rail, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 10+ Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing, 3 Curlew, 6 Pintail, 8 Golden Plover (David Callahan). * Richmond Park: 7 Egyptian Geese, 46 Mandarin, 12 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 2 f Wigeon, m Teal, 16 Pochard, 53 Tufted Duck, 6 Red-crested Pochard, m Kestrel, Little Owl, f Kingfisher, 8 Great-spotted + 6 Green Woodpecker, 2 Skylark S, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Fieldfare, 6 Mistle Thrush, 26 Redwing, 3 Nuthatch, 3 Treecreeper, 8 Goldcrest (Neil Anderson) * Seventy Acres Lake: Bittern showing regularly from the Bittern Watchpoint (Adam Wilson) * Staines Res: first-winter Velvet Scoter on the S basin late afternoon (Ken Purdey, Rob Innes). Same bird as at KGVI Res in Nov/Dec. * St Margarets, 1 mile south of Amwell: 23 Waxwings in roadside tree, then flew right off (Lydia Willocks, Andrew Verrall). (Bittern, Buzzard, drake Smew Amwell, out of London area prob?). * Teddington: 30 Waxwing roosting in Shacklegate Lane near Teddington Cemetery feeding off bunches of red berries. (Penelope Paxer). * Teddington: Shacklegate Lane: about 50 birds on tree by no. 42 and allotments between 10.50 and 11.10 a.m. Earlier (10.10 - 10.30 a.m.) a similar number in the usual tree in Princes Road by no. 41 before flying into the gardens and away (RT) * Totteridge Valley: 1 Little Owl: 2 Skylark: c40 Fieldfare: c75 Redwing; 3 Bullfinch (John Colmans) * Waltham Abbey - Ninefields estate: 1 Little Egret along stream (Nigel May) * Watford: 2 Skylark over Cardiff Road a.m. (Des McKenzie). * Dagenham Chase LNR: Woodcock flew over, 1 Shelduck, 4 Wigeon, 30+ Gadwall, 1 Water Rail, 30+ Linnet and 23 Rook flew over. ( V.Halley-Frame ). * Chiswell Green (in LNHS area?): c60 Waxwing in Watford Road nr Stanmount Road. (Roger Dewey) * Theobalds Park Farm, Cheshunt: c20 Golden Plover, seen while driving past. (Roger Dewey) * M25/M1 junction: 1 Common Buzzard low over carriageway and 1 Sparrowhawk over later. (Roger Dewey) * Wanstead Flats: 37 Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, 5 Mistle Thrush, 5 Gadwall, c. 22 Tufted Duck, c. 18 Shoveler, 5m Pochard, 4 Greylag Goose, 6 Skylark, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Reed Bunting (Steve Thorpe, N Croft) * Wanstead Park: Water Rail (possible second bird on the Roding, which could mean 3 in all!), 56 Tufted Duck, 26 Pochard, 71 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, 3 Egyptian Goose, Canada Goose, 16 Redwing, Lesser Redpoll, 14 Linnet, 8 Goldfinch, Reed Bunting (old sewage works), Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 4 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, 11 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk (ST/NC) * Battersea Park: 25+ Gadwall, 30 Shoveler, 5 Grey-lag Geese, 1 Common Gull, 1 Jay, 1 Wren all common species (Michael Mac,Phil McHugh). 'Saturday 1st January 2011.' *Alexandra Park: c.15 Skylark, mainly SW, W Rail, 17 Lesser Redpoll in birches at top of Grove (Andrew Gardener, Gareth Richards) Yellowhammer by Wood Green Res., feeding around short willows (Paul Rawlins). *Balham: 35 Waxwings '''in the High Street in front of Waitrose, later between Balham Grove and Ramsden Road (9.30) (Christine Carlill) *Barking Bay: 3 '''Bewick's Swans north @08:47, fem Scaup flew upriver @09:30, Red-breasted Merganser (drake) in the bay briefly before flying east, m Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, 5 Grey Plover, Common Sandpiper, 2 Ringed Plover, 30 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Wigeon, 8 Pochard, 6 Rock Pipit. 52 species seen 0745-12 noon. (Paul Hawkins) *Bedfords Park LNR: Sparrowhawk, m Kestrel, 2 Woodcock over at dusk, 4 species of gull over, 5 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Little Owl (h), 2 Green Woodpecker, 5+ Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Skylark over, 4 Song Thrush, 20+ Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 8-10 Goldcrest, 30+ Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 40 Rook pre-roost in Deer Park, 10 Chaffinch, 3 Goldfinch, 3 Bullfinch, 2 Reed Bunting (42+ species; Colin Jupp 11.00 until dusk & Havering EWT group 11.00-13.00) *Brent Reservoir: Rook west at 09.30, also 8 Skylarks over and a female Goosander briefly; 57 species seen (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall & Derek Turner) *Crayford Marshes: 60 Pink-footed Goose north. Snow Bunting over calling, Woodlark over calling, Ruff, 2 Turnstone, Water Pipit, 3 Rock Pipit, 12 Grey Plover, Little Owl, Yellowhammer, Egyptian Goose. (Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 45 species seen PM. Woodcock flew over, also 30+ Linnet, 30+ Gadwall, 2 Jackdaw, 2+ Rook and 2 Goldcrest survived the freeze. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Debden: 160+ Waxwings in tree in Pyrles Green (IG10 2NP) early morning & smaller flock of 40+ early afternoon (J & B Anderson). *Eastcote (Field End Road): 6 Skylark over east (JR). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 13 Shelduck, 258 Teal, female Pintail, 4 Redshank, Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting (Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Fairlop Waters: Wigeon, Gadwall, Teal, GCGrebe, GWP, GSWP, Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Goldcrest (London Birdwatching) *Harmondsworth: 18 Bewick's Swans, c100 Golden Plovers in field N of the A4 at 1145. (Ian Grant) *Isle of Dogs: Four Scaup '''still on Millwall Outer Dock this morning; the three 1w drakes on the narrow southern arm and the female near Glengall Bridge. Also the Red-legged Partridge still in the car park of the adjacent printing plant (Sean Huggins). *Lee Valley CP: '''Firecrest seen in bramble from railings at Holyfield weir, Seventy Acres lake; Bittern giving great views, seen eating a perch at one point, drake Smew, Water Rail, 70+ Lapwing, River leading down to Holyfield weir; single (m) & 3(f) Goosander, 2(f) Goldeneye, Grebe hide; single redhead Smew (J & B Anderson & J Anderson snr) *Leyton Waterworks NR area: 39 Gadwall, 11 Pochard, 14 Teal, 4 Shoveler, 5 Tufted Duck, Green Sandpiper over, Redpoll over, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Meadow Pipit, 6 Redwing, 17 Fieldfare, 4 Skylark over, Jackdaw, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker and others (S Fisher). *London Wetland Centre: 6 (possibly 7) Bittern (photo) (LWC Website) *Little Britain Iver/ Cowley: 2 Goosanders m/f, Nuthatch, 2 Wigeon, 2 Mistle Thrush, Fieldfare, Goldcrest, 2 Egyptian Geese, 3 Greylag Geese, Kingfisher, Jay, Song Thrush, Little Grebe.(Sue Giddens) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Goldcrest, at least 21 Redwing, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1pr Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mill Hill NW7: 200+ Waxwings, four separate sightings. (Steve Blake) *Molesey Heath: 1 Water Rail (larger reed-fringed lake), 18 Linnet, 10 Goldfinch, 50+ Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 1 Song Thrush, 60 Starling (43 + others), 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Gadwall and 3 mute Swan on River Mole, No sign of Waxwings on Island Farm road as on Birdguides yesterday. (Richard Inch) *Northolt, Yeading Brook (Hillingdon side): 1 Little Egret, 28 Teal, 17 Snipe, 30 Lapwing, 6 Skylark over north-west, 1 Meadow Pipit & 2 Rook (JR). *Pinner Park Farm: 70 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 13 Jackdaw, 1 male Bullfinch & 9 Grey Heron. Also at Headstone Moat: 1 male Kingfisher (Jon Ridge). *RSPB Rainham Marshes: juv'Whooper Swan' north, rt Hen Harrier (HV, RB, Brian Churches), 3 ad Bewick's Swans west (SBa, Marco Johnson), Snow Bunting (HV, Brian Churches), Woodcock (HV, RB), 60 Pink-footed Geese north (Kev Jarvis, HV, RB, Brian Churches), 1st winter European White-fronted Goose (HV, CBa et al), Waxwing (RDu, Ken Foley), m Merlin (HV, MDD), Peregrine, 3 Barnacle Geese, 2 Bearded Tits, 14 Rock Pipit, Water Pipit, 25 Ring-necked Parakeets, Brambling, 4 Corn Buntings, 2 Yellowhammer, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 Mistle Thrush, 8 Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, 2 Kingfisher, Avocet, 200 Black-tailed Godwits, 6 Grey Plover, 14 Golden Plover (RSPB) -- 96 species on day one *Ruislip Lido (90% ice)/Woods: 121 Mute Swans, 133 Canada Geese, 2 Greylag, 100+ Mallard, 3 Shoveler, 12 Gadwall, 6 Wigeon, 28 Tufted Duck, 7 Pochard, Heron, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 8 Great-spotted + 1 Green Woodpecker, 6 Pied Wagtail,, 6 Redwing, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, 12 Goldcrest, m Blackcap, c20 Lesser Redpoll, 17 Siskin, pr Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) You missed the Little Grebe along with approx one million pedestrians(RF) *South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 5m 2f Shoveler, 20 Tufted Duck, c100 Black-headed Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 8 Common Gull, C 20 Redwing, 1m Kestrel. 12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Mistle Thrush, c40 Goldfinch,(John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *South Ruislip (The Fairway): 1 Coal Tit & 1 Grey Wagtail (JR). *Springwell Lake: Goosander 2m 4f. Goldeneye 2m. (C Bessant) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: c'15 Waxwings' north, 2 Great Black-backed Gulls, Cetti's Warbler showing well, 100+ Redwings, Skylark and c30 Fieldfares over (plus small numbers of Woodpigeons and Stock Doves), 2 Water Rails. Happy new year folks (Mark Pearson) *Teddington: 55 Waxwings in top of lime tree outside no. 41 Princes Road (IG10 2NP) 8.45-9.15am, feeding out of sight in back garden, before flying off. No other sightings in 90 min search of area including Wellington & Walpole Roads (J.Wilczur). Same site between 9.50 and 11.30 up to 40 Waxwings in tree and drinking from gutters, flying between tree and back gardens. 3 Goldfinches and 1 Siskin.. Left at 11.30 still 20-30 Waxwings in tree. (I R Watson) *Ten Acre Wood: Firecrest present 11.15 am. (Dick Middleton). Still showing well at 14.40. Little Owl in meadow west of wood and Little Egret on Yeading Brook (Steve Pash). *Thorney CP: 1 Bittern '''flying from one reed bed to another, 2 Great Crested Grebe, c6 Shoveler, c12 Gadwall, 2 Common Snipe, 1 GBB Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Common & Black-headed Gulls, 1 Treecreeper, flock of Long-tailed & Blue Tit. (Roger Dewey) 20+ Siskins, 2 Little Grebe. (Sue Giddens) *Watford: at least 69 '''Waxwing at the junction of St Alban's Road/Bruce Grove (WD24 4DZ) 11:30 attending Mountain Ash (Rowan), also Mistle Thrush (Des McKenzie, Joanne Biscomb) - Cardiff Road (a.m.): 2 Skylark over, 2 singing Song Thrush, several Redwing over after midnight, Jay, 20+ Linnet over, Lesser Redpoll (DMc). * Wanstead Flats: 82 Redwing, 9 Fieldfare, 5 Mistle Thrush, m Wigeon (fairground, later on jubilee), 3 Gadwall, c. 10 Tufted Duck, c. 11 Shoveler, m Pochard, 4 Greylag Goose, 20 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 60+ Jackdaw, Snipe (SSSI), 3 Reed Bunting (J Lethbridge, N Croft) * Wanstead Park: Water Rail, Tufted Duck, Pochard, Gadwall, Shoveler, Egyptian Goose, Canada Goose, Redwing, Fieldfare, Lesser Redpoll, Linnet, Skylark, Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Goldcrest (JL, NC, Tim Harris) Get oh so more on the new blog http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.com/ * Woodford Green: 6 Waxwing at junction Inman Row/Monkhams Lane feeding midday (London BIrdwatching) 'Archived News'